


Idols wih benefits [TRANDUZIONE ITALIANA]

by fenicedifuoco3, hobbledehoy101



Series: skz sexy times ITA [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), ChanLix, Chanjin, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Group Sex, HYUNSUNG, Hyunjeong, Idols, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, OT8, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, changlix, hyunin, jeongmin, kpop, minsung - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenicedifuoco3/pseuds/fenicedifuoco3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbledehoy101/pseuds/hobbledehoy101
Summary: "Dio, mi manca il sesso" Minho si accasciò sul divano una notte, suscitando varie espressioni dal resto di Stray Kids, che erano seduti in tutto il soggiorno, ciascuno con una birra in mano.Decidono tutti di ubriacarsi e scoparsi a vicenda.Credits: @hobbledehoy101Thanks🙏💓
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: skz sexy times ITA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040062
Kudos: 4





	Idols wih benefits [TRANDUZIONE ITALIANA]

**Author's Note:**

> !! La mia è SOLO UNA TRADUZIONE!!

"Dio, mi manca il sesso" Minho si accasciò sul divano, suscitando varie reazioni dal resto di Stray Kids che erano seduti in tutto il soggiorno, ciascuno con una birra in mano.

"Che cosa?" chiese Chan. 

"Cosa, non mi hai sentito? Ho detto che mi manca il sesso," disse Minho in modo esageratamente più forte, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre beveva un sorso di birra "Non puoi mai fare sesso come idol. Troppo rischio, e anche semplicemente poco pratico. Dove troverai qualcuno, dove lo farai, ecc... Quando vivevo da solo era molto più facile."

Dopo un momento o due di riflessione, ogni ragazzo annuì d'accordo.

"Non faccio sesso dall'Australia", sospirò Felix "E quello era sesso al liceo, quindi sappiamo tutti come va".

"Lo stesso per me, in Malesia" ha commentato Jisung.

Hyunjin, Seungmin e Changbin annuirono: avevano tutti superato l'età legale prima di essere annunciati come idol dallo spettacolo di sopravvivenza e quindi si erano goduti gli alti e bassi del sesso al liceo prima di perdere quel privilegio.

Chan ridacchiò sfacciatamente: "L'ultima volta che l'ho fatto è stato con un altro tirocinante, appena prima che mi dicessero di iniziare a riunirvi ragazzi in un gruppo. Voi ragazzi sapete, quelle notti in cui ci era permesso uscire, e tutti i tirocinanti avrebbero semplicemente trovato qualcuno e un posto dove scopare?" Il resto dei membri annuì: anche se non avevano partecipato al sesso o all'uscita, lo sapevano. Le notti erano poche e lontane tra loro, ma quelle notti avevano più sesso che la notte del ballo di fine anno. Chan continuò: "Ho perso la verginità in un bagno pubblico... L'ultima ragazza è stata cacciata di casa un paio di settimane dopo. Che triste, era una bella scopata".

"Chan!" Hyunjin strillò.

"Cosa? Era anche una brava ragazza in generale, ma non é questo l'argomento conversazione, vero?" Chan rise, nascondendosi dietro le sue mani "E tu, Innie, il nostro maknae?" Chan lo prese in giro: "Eri appena maggiorenne prima che facessimo il survival show no? ci avevi detto che eri vergine, vero?"

"Lo ero allora. Ma posso o non posso aver trovato una ragazza davvero carina e davvero sexy su a Busan una volta in pausa prima del nostro debutto. Eravamo andati al liceo insieme prima che mi trasferissi qui. Così ci siamo incontrati un paio di volte" Jeongin ridacchiò quando le mascelle degli altri membri caddero.

"INNIE!" Hyunjin urlò mentre gli altri gridavano scioccati e congratulandosi: "Devi dirci queste cose!"

Alla fine la stanza si fece di nuovo silenziosa, tutti bevendo un altro sorso di birra.

"Ehi" Felix ebbe un'idea, probabilmente nata dall'alcol, "Ragazzi, vi va di ubriacarci e, sapete... divertirvi un po '?"

"Tra di noi? Tutti noi?" Changbin fece una smorfia "Sarebbe troppo strano".

"Ecco a cosa serve l'alcol, idiota" Jisung sorrise diabolicamente, "Sono dentro, finché sono troppo ubriaco per ricordarlo e per capire chi mi sta scopando."

Minho alzò le spalle "Certo, perché no?" Anche Chan e Hyunjin annuiscono.

I 5 guardarono Changbin, Seungmin e Jeongin, che sembravano tutti pensierosi.

"Che cosa succede?" Chiese Minho, con impazienza.

"Non credo che dovremmo," Seungmin si accigliò, "Voglio dire, ubriacarsi è già abbastanza rischioso, ma fare sesso? Con noi? Voglio dire, è un po' strano scoparsi a vicenda, e c'è così tanto che potrebbe accadere..."

"Oh, Seungmin. Pensi sempre a tutti i rischi, e di solito è fantastico" lo rassicurò Chan "Ma è la nostra prima notte di pausa, nessuno di noi andrà da nessuna parte domani e non abbiamo niente da fare per due settimane. Andrà tutto bene. In più sarai ubriaco quindi non lo ricordarai. Ma se non vuoi, allora noi 5 andremo da qualche parte e lo faremo senza di te" rivolgendosi anche a Changbin e Jeongin.

"Bene..." annuì Seungmin, insieme a Changbin.

"Jeongin?"

Ha parlato a bassa voce "Non voglio essere bottom".

Gli altri soffocarono una risatina mentre Changbin scivolava accanto a lui "Va bene. C'è molto che puoi fare oltre al bottom, o anche il top se vuoi. Inoltre, come abbiamo detto, sarai ubriaco" Abbassò la voce in un sussurro " Ad essere sincero, questo è l'unico motivo per cui sto andando avanti. Se pensassi di ricordarmelo, non sarei affatto d'accordo"

Jeongin rise, annuendo mentre finiva la sua birra.

"Shots per tutti!" Chan balzò in piedi e prese una bottiglia di vodka dall'armadio - l'avevano comprata una volta e l'avevano lasciata lì per il momento in cui avevano bisogno di ubriacarsi e in fretta - e una bottiglia di succo d'arancia dal frigorifero per cambiarne il gusto. 

Entro 20 minuti e 5 o 6 round di shots, tutti i ragazzi erano completamente fuori di testa, la maggior parte non era ancora molto brava a trattenere l'alcol a causa della loro giovane età. Felix inizió a ridere, Hyunjin aveva già iniziato a pomiciare con Jisung e Chan si precipitò rapidamente nella sua stanza afferrando una scatola di preservativi e una bottiglia di lubrificante prima che se ne dimenticassero completamente.

"Va bene!" Ha biascicato mentre tornava "Chi sta é bottom?"

La mano di Felix si alzò, così come quella di Jisung.

"Lo hai già fatto?"

Felix annuì con entusiasmo, Jisung scosse la testa.

"Ma sono arrapato e ubriaco e sono pronto a provare!" Parlava a voce troppo alta, biascicando e agitando le braccia mentre tornava a pomiciare con Hyunjin.

"Beh, non possiamo avere solo 2 bottom su 8 di noi." Minho sospirò, l'unico che poteva pensare vagamente quando era ubriaco come lui "Hyunjin, Seungmin, ci siete?"

Seungmin, ora con il cervello molto confuso, scosse lentamente la testa - Minho alzò gli occhi al cielo ma lo lasciò stare - ma Hyunjin era meno d'accordo "Perché io?!"

"Perché hai un culo carino" fece l'occhiolino Minho.

"Bene" Hyunjin alzò gli occhi al cielo, biascicando, "Ma chiunque mi stia sopra deve essere gentile con il mio culo."

La stanza divenne silenziosa quando I componenti iniziarono ad accoppiarsi. La mano di Seungmin scivolò sull'inguine di Jeongin, tracciando delicatamente il contorno del suo cazzo con un dito, Jeongin ansimò e seppellì il viso nel collo di Seungmin. Chan e Changbin scelsero entrambi Felix, condividendo il corpo, lingua e tutto il resto. Jisung si trasferí da Hyunjin a Minho, lasciando che il ragazzo più grande prendesse il sopravvento sui baci, che sono passati da sciatti a baci altrettanto appassionati ma più controllati e quasi significativi. Hyunjin, sentendosi leggermente escluso, si avvicinò a Changbin e gli tirò giù i jeans molto coraggiosamente, leccando il contorno del suo cazzo attraverso i boxer. Changbin sussultò nella bocca di Felix e intrecciò le dita nei lunghi capelli di Hyunjin, tenendolo fermo.

"Channie" mormorò Felix, afferrando alla cieca Chan anche se le sue labbra si erano scontrate di nuovo con quelle di Changbin. Chan ridacchiò profondamente, guidando la bocca di Felix da quella di Changbin alla sua, mentre le mani di Felix scivolavano sull'orlo della camicia di Chan. Presto fu tolta e scartata: i primi vestiti spariti e gli addominali di Chan in bella vista.

Minho sollevò rudemente Jisung posizionandolo sul divano, mettendosi sopra di lui e facendo in modo che Jisung lo baciasse. Le sue mani si sentirono su e giù per i fianchi di Jisung mentre si sentiva eccitato e lo vide accadere anche sotto i pantaloni della tuta di Jisung. Jeongin ora indossava solo i boxer, la camicia e i pantaloni di lato e Seungmin gli palpava completamente attraverso il tessuto sottile. Con un movimento rapido, Hyunjin si tolse i boxer ei jeans di Changbin, guardando con gioia mentre il suo cazzo rosa e gocciolante gli usciva sullo stomaco.

"Voglio Changbin-hyung," mormorò Felix a Chan, l'unica voce nella stanza che echeggiava tra i vari gemiti, lamenti e suoni umidi. Chan glielo concesse dolcemente, volendo che Felix fosse con chi era più a suo agio, ma afferrò Hyunjin rudemente per i capelli prima che potesse scendere sul cazzo di Changbin.

"Hey!" esclamarono Changbin e Hyunjin, ma entrambi furono rapidamente messi a tacere quando Chan spinse le sue labbra su quelle di Hyunjin e Felix iniziò a leccare come un piccolo gattino su e giù per il cazzo duro di Changbin.

"Succhialo bene" ringhiò Chan all'orecchio di Hyunjin, completamente diverso con Hyunjin, era audace, non come con il dolce e subby Felix. 

Hyunjin deglutì, stuzzicando Chan mentre giocava con la fibbia della cintura. Non si era mai completamente reso conto di quanto fosse attraente il loro capo fino a quel momento, era seduto senza maglietta, imponente e impaziente, con le dita che si aggrovigliavano inconsciamente nei capelli di Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin si tolse la camicia e si sfilò rapidamente i jeans e i boxer di Chan prima che diventasse più forte la stretta delle mani. Hyunjin iniziò a baciarlo - baci lunghi, bagnati, caldi e persistenti - su e giù per i lati del cazzo di Chan. Sentirono un piccolo urlo, proveniva da Felix che stava venendo alzato dal cazzo di Changbin mentre esso si chinava per baciargli la sommità

della testa, Felix ovviamente era caduto troppo forte.

"Il tuo cazzo è troppo grande per lui, è Binnie?" Chiese Chan con una risata, intrecciando languidamente le mani nei capelli di Hyunjin per spingere la punta delle labbra di Hyunjin - sia la risata di Changbin sia quella di Chan venivano interrotte da gemiti bassi.

Seungmin stava rapidamente pompando la sua mano su e giù per il membro ora nudo di Jeongin. Le sue labbra premevano contro punti sensibili sul collo del più piccolo. Le dita del più piccolo erano aperte contro il pavimento piastrellato. I suoi occhi erano serrati, la sua mente pensava solo a quanto fosse vicino, a come Seungmin stringeva le dita di tanto in tanto, a come il calore fosse stretto alla base del suo stomaco, solo uno o due in più...

Seungmin ritirò via rapidamente la mano mentre Jeongin gemeva mentre inseguiva l'alto, spingendosi nel nulla.

"Miiin!"

"Non puoi ancora venire, abbiamo appena iniziato!" Mormorò Seungminm con il fiato che scorreva contro il collo e l'orecchio di Jeongin.

"Lascia che il piccino venga!" Chan biascicò dall'altra parte della stanza "Scommetto che non durerà molto di più- Ah! Jin, cazzo..."

"Ragazzi, potete stare zitti, stiamo tutti cercando di scopare e voi ragazzi state solo parlando!" Minho si staccò dalle labbra di Jisung, che rispose piagnucolando ubriaco e lottando contro il petto e la schiena di Minho finché Minho non si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.

"Beh, non credo che nessuno di noi riuscirà a- Oh Dio, Lix, continua-"

Seungmin si strinse nelle spalle, "Hey Jeongin, ho sempre voluto provare-"

"Non chiedere, fallo e basta," Jeongin riuscì a malapena ad aprire gli occhi mentre giaceva, ansimando sul pavimento piastrellato "Sono troppo ubriaco per rispondere alle domande, se non mi piace te lo dirò ma - per l'amor del cielo, Min, fai qualcosa!" Seungmin lo tirò in modo che le loro labbra si incontrassero - a bocca aperta, bagnate, calde, sciatte, scoordinate - sapevano che non andava bene ma non gli importava, perché, come Jisung aveva detto in modo così eloquente, loro erano ubriachi e arrapati e pronti a provare.

Minho era sdraiato sopra Jisung sul divano, le loro labbra non lasciavano mai la pelle dell'altro. Si erano spogliati entrambi, lenti e gentili l'uno con l'altro, completamente silenziosi a parte i lamenti di Jisung, i mormorii di Minho e, naturalmente, gli altri ragazzi. C'era qualcos'altro tra loro che gli altri non avevano, loro volevano solo scopare, Minho e Jisung volevano davvero scoparsi a vicenda. Forse erano parole da ubriaco, pensieri sobri, ma Minho stava lasciando che quelle stupide farfalle che sentiva intorno a Jisung prendessero il sopravvento sulla sua mente e sul suo cazzo - aveva sempre pensato che fossero solo platoniche, ma ora non era abbastanza così sicuro.

Le sue dita scivolarono lungo le cosce di Jisung, girandole rapidamente e lasciando che le sue dita scivolassero sul culo di Jisung, stringendoglielo, dando uno o due rapidi schiaffi, massaggiando la pelle liscia mentre Jisung gemeva in un misto di dolore e piacere, sdraiato contro il petto di Minho. Le sue dita scivolarono sui capezzoli di Minho, pizzicando delicatamente, ammirando il modo in cui Minho ansimò e lo schiaffeggiò in risposta. La sua bocca scivolò lungo il petto di Minho, baci morbidi a bocca aperta, fino al suo morso dove si attaccò e succhiò, colpendo il nocciolo con la lingua. Minho gettò indietro la testa, godendosi i brividi che gli mandava su e giù per il corpo.

"Chan, passami la... roba," Minho riuscì a malapena a parlare mentre Chan faceva rotolare alla cieca la scatola del preservativo e la bottiglia di lubrificante sul pavimento. Afferrò la bottiglia e si coprì le dita di lubrificante, e senza esitazione spinse il dito medio oltre il primo anello di muscoli del buco del culo di Jisung. Jisung piagnucolò rumorosamente, staccandosi dal petto di Minho e spingendo la sua faccia nel collo di Minho.

"Fa male- ma... non fermarti!" Era tutto ciò che Minho riusciva a distinguere tra i gemiti senza parole.

"Ah ah!" Sentirono Chan grugnire dall'altra parte della stanza. La sua testa era gettata all'indietro, la mano aggrovigliata strettamente nei capelli di Hyunjin mentre contrastava i fianchi senza alcun riguardo per la gola di Hyunjin. Hyunjin riuscì a inghiottire la punta in gola, spingendo il più grande oltre il bordo, tendendo silenziosamente ogni muscolo del suo corpo. Hyunjin riuscì a guardare attraverso le sue ciglia, ammutolito da quanto fosse attraente Chan: muscoli che scoppiettavano, pelle luccicante, viso contorto dal piacere. La sua gola ondeggiò una, due volte per ingoiare ogni centimetro di sperma che Chan gli diede, prima di saltare fuori e dare un bacio casto e provocante sulla punta.

Chan aprì gli occhi lentamente, ansimando, e afferrò la spalla di Hyunjin, tirandolo sulle sue ginocchia, finché Chan non poté sentire la sua erezione contro il suo stesso inguine e le loro labbra toccate, ruvide e in lotta per il dominio.

"Ti farò urlare" ringhiò Chan contro le labbra di Hyunjin.

"Mi piacerebbe vederti provare" ribatté Hyunjin stuzzicante, ma emise un gemito un attimo dopo mentre le labbra di Chan si abbassavano disordinatamente fino alla clavicola.

Changbin, la faccia contorta dal piacere, tirò via Felix dal suo cazzo "Perché l'hai fatto?" Felix biascicò dolcemente con un broncio "Stavi per venire."

Delicatamente ma leggermente imbarazzato a causa della sua azione, Changbin sollevò Felix e lo mise su una delle poltrone, tirando giù i suoi jeans e boxer, "Volevo tenerlo per te". E con questo prese il lubrificante da Minho, se lo mise tra le dita e iniziò a toccare Felix, spingendo subito due dita dentro. Felix inarcò la schiena per il dolore iniziale che divenne rapidamente piacere, tirando Changbin verso il basso per inginocchiarsi su di lui e premere le loro labbra insieme amorevolmente.

"Bin- Ah!" Felix piagnucolò mentre Changbin piegava le dita, facendolo sorridere.

Changbin lavorò con le dita per accarezzare quel fascio di nervi dentro Felix ancora e ancora, facendo uscire Felix una serie di gemiti e parole borbottate, dalle quali Changbin riusciva solo a distinguere un "sì" più forte e il suo stesso nome.

Ora tre dita profonde in un Jisung che si contorce, Minho si infilò rapidamente un preservativo sul suo cazzo dolorosamente duro e spinse in Jisung. Gemettero entrambi all'unisono: Jisung si sentiva così pieno, era così stretto e caldo intorno a Minho. Con la mano di del più grande sulla vita, Jisung rimbalzò, spostando i fianchi fino a quando non colpì lo stesso punto, gemendo e gettando indietro la testa. Minho fu catturato dal silenzio, Jisung era così bello, il suo cervello ubriaco era innamorato. Sperava di ricordare quel momento esatto la mattina dopo, di un bellissimo Jisung che faceva sentire il suo cazzo così bene. Si alzò, facendo gemere Jisung, le sue agili dita ancora alla deriva per pizzicare i capezzoli di Minho.

Chan sollevò Hyunjin, spingendolo contro il muro con le mani tenute sopra la testa. Senza preparazione e nessun lubrificante tranne un preservativo, si spinse nel buco del culo di Hyunjin, facendolo urlare di doloroso piacere - si sentiva come se fosse stato fatto a pezzi e lo adorava. Chan lo picchiò mentre diventava di nuovo duro, premendo ruvidi baci contro il collo e la schiena di Hyunjin. Ogni singolo centimetro andava direttamente al cazzo intatto, dolorosamente duro e gocciolante di Hyunjin, che rimbalzava tra le sue gambe. Non passò molto tempo prima che fosse proprio al limite. Chan si tirò fuori non appena sentì Hyunjin stringersi intorno a lui, prima che fosse ancora completamente venuto. Hyunjin piagnucolò e spinse indietro il cazzo di Chan, facendolo gemere mentre schiaffeggiava il culo di Hyunjin.

"Smettila di piagnucolare. Te l'avevo detto che potevo farti urlare" Chan si spinse di nuovo dentro, aumentando il calore, finché Hyunjin non fu di nuovo al limite - poi ancora una volta si tirò fuori. Hyunjin sapeva che era meglio non urlare questa volta, ma le lacrime avevano cominciato a colargli negli occhi e a scorrere lungo le sue guance - non per il dolore o la tristezza, ma solo per i sentimenti intensi che scorrevano attraverso il suo corpo.

Un grido dall'altra parte della stanza - Jeongin si irrigidì mentre Seungmin ingoiava il suo sperma - i due avevano provato simultaneamente a succhiarsi e masturbarsi a vicenda, sdraiandosi stomaco a stomaco, e a causa di quanto era vicino al bordo prima, era stato il prima a venire. Seungmin era vicino, spinto oltre il limite come Jeongin. Gli strinse il cazzo é venne, sparando bianco sul viso di Jeongin e sul suo stesso stomaco.

"Hey Jeongin, vuoi finire Hyunjin?" Chan chiamò dall'altra parte della stanza.

Con una risatina infantile, Jeongin diede un ultimo bacio a Seungmin e corse attraverso la stanza, spingendo il suo cazzo ammorbidito in profondità in Hyunjin. Era caldo, più stretto e migliore della bocca di Seungmin, e poteva sentirsi indurirsi di nuovo - qualcosa di nuovo per lui, non era mai stato in grado di rialzarlo dopo un orgasmo. Dando un ultimo bacio provocante sulle labbra gonfie e umide di Hyunjin mentre si lasciava sfuggire i gemiti.  
Chan lasciò i due per andare da Felix e Changbin. A questo punto Changbin era nel profondo di Felix, batteva forte e veloce, colpendo la sua prostata ad ogni spinta. Con uno sguardo a Changbin, Chan si tolse il preservativo e mise delicatamente il suo cazzo insoddisfatto contro le labbra di Felix, che si attaccò rapidamente. Il suo pompino era disordinato ma entusiasta, i suoi piagnucolii e il suo gemito mandavano vibrazioni sul cazzo di Chang mentre lo succhiava come un bambino.

Le gambe di Jisung si erano stancate di rimbalzare, cadendo in avanti sul petto di Minho. Minho si spinse dentro di lui, gemendo per quanto fottutamente fosse bello, i suoi suoni si mescolavano con quelli di Jisung mentre il cazzo di Minho che colpiva la prostata ogni volta e l'attrito sul suo cazzo che si sfregava tra i loro stomaci lo facevano gemere sempre più forte.

Ci vollero solo poche altre spinte per far si che Jisung si stringesse intorno a Minho, spingendo la sua faccia nel suo collo mentre dipingeva di bianco lo stomaco.

"Minho!" Gemette mentre la sua vista si spegneva, mandando anche Minho oltre il limite, spingendosi dentro Jisung attraverso entrambi i loro orgasmi. 

Mentre si sdraiavano l'uno contro l'altro, senza badare al sudore o allo sperma che ricopriva la loro pelle, Minho mise un dito sotto il mento di Jisung e lo baciò dolcemente. Sperava davvero di ricordarsi tutto il giorno dopo, nonostante fosse già sfocato.

Hyunjin si è spinto di nuovo su Jeongin, una, due volte e poi ha urlato quando finalmente è arrivato, sparando stringhe di sperma sul il muro. Jeongin mantenne lo stesso ritmo martellante e ruvido anche durante le ultime spinte, inseguendo il proprio sballo mentre si lasciava andare in Hyunjin. 

Mentre si tirava fuori, il suo sperma gocciolava da Hyunjin, che giaceva mollemente contro il muro. Accarezzò delicatamente i fianchi dove le sue dita avevano spinto e i lividi nella pelle morbida di Hyunjin, Jeongin scivolò verso il basso e strofinò delicatamente il buco abusato di Hyunjin con la lingua, leccando più sperma che poteva. Hyunjin si voltò mentre Jeongin si alzava, avvolgendo il più giovane tra le sue braccia, leccando e baciando Seungmin e il suo stesso sperma dalla sua faccia prima di catturare le sue labbra in un dolce bacio. Jeongin tese una mano a Seungmin, ed i tre barcollarono (o zoppicarono da parte di Hyunjin) fino alla stanza di Jeongin e Jisung, dove si addormentarono rapidamente - nudi, sudati, coperti di sperma, ubriachi e tutti aggrovigliati l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Anche Minho e Jisung si erano addormentati quasi immediatamente, ma accanto a loro Changbin continuava a spingere in modo disordinato in Felix mentre i borbottii del ragazzo più giovane si erano trasformati in urla acute. Felix venne anche se non toccato, sparando sperma sul petto e stringendosi intorno a Changbin e Chan, facendo venire anche loro. Changbin si fece largo mentre Felix inghiottiva tutto ciò che Chan gli aveva dato.

Non appena Chan poté formulare un pensiero coerente, sollevò Felix e barcollando, lo riportò nella stanza sua e di Changbin, distendendolo sul letto inferiore dove Changbin lo raggiunse presto. Felix si rannicchiò contro Changbin, ancora non preoccupandosi di tutto il disgusto della loro pelle, ed entrambi si addormentarono prontamente.

Con l'ultima energia che il suo cervello ubriaco gli concesse, Chan tornò in soggiorno dove raccolse i vestiti ed i preservativi lasciati sul pavimento, depositandoli nel bucato e nel cestino ed asciugando tutto lo sperma che poteva. E mettendo una coperta sopra la coppia addormentata sul divano, andò nella sua stanza e si addormentò.

\------------------------------

Minho fu il primo a svegliarsi il giorno successivo. La testa gli faceva male come se fosse stato colpito da un milione di mattoni e si sentiva sporco. Guardò in basso: un Jisung addormentato era raggomitolato contro di lui, nudo e coperto da una coperta. Sorrise. Si è ricordato cosa è successo.

Si alzò, cercando di non svegliare Jisung, si infilò un paio di pantaloni della tuta e tirò fuori tazze d'acqua per tutti, mettendole sul banco della cucina dove le persone potevano prenderle immediatamente, e iniziò una ricca colazione a base di uova strapazzate - è stato il meno colpito dall'alcol, compresi i postumi di una sbornia. Jisung si svegliò subito dopo, stropicciandosi gli occhi e precipitandosi in bagno, ancora nudo.   
Una volta tornato, si infilò dei vestiti e bevve l'acqua, guardò Minho con curiosità.

"Noi avevamo finito..."

"Sì" Minho non voleva che finisse quella domanda "...Quanto ricordi?"

"Non molto" Jisung aggrottò la fronte "Ricordo... che era molto buono"

"Cosa era?" Seungmin, Jeongin e Hyunjin entrarono nella stanza, vestiti a casaccio con gli abiti di Jeongin, Hyunjin si accigliò prima che la realizzazione lo colpisse, "Oh, cazzo-"

"Sì, ci siamo scopati tutti la scorsa notte. Immagino che l'alcol abbia fatto il suo lavoro per farci dimenticare, no?"

I tre bevvero l'acqua mentre Minho finiva di preparare la colazione. Alla fine Chan, Changbin e Felix si unirono a loro (Minho avrebbe potuto giurare che sembrava che le labbra di Felix fossero più gonfie del normale... come fanno dopo aver pomiciato con qualcuno... ma ha deciso di non dire nulla). Changbin riusciva a ricordarne un po', ma a parte questo solo Minho poteva ricordare cosa era successo.

Era contento di ricordare ogni volta che lanciava un'occhiata a Jisung


End file.
